la niñera de Zak
by agemoniobelen
Summary: Zak sabado de 15 años va a tener una niñera pero se sorprende cuando la ve / primer fit de esta serie
1. Chapter 1

La niñera de Zak

**hola a todos soy nueva en esta seccion **

**espero que me asepten y que les guste mi historia **

**nota secret saturdays no me pertenese a exepsion de la oc. **

**espero les guste y para no aburrirlos que comiense la historia **

* * *

><p>Era una mañana tranquila muy tranquila , un chico de cabello negro y blanco despertaba de su sueño , algo soñoliento parándose de la cama dirigiéndose al baño a cambiarse y ponerse la típica vestimenta diaria .<p>

El joven sábado salió de su habitación , dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-buenos días Zak –dijo una mujer de cabellera blanca

-buenos días mama –dijo el chico mostrando una sonrisa .

De repente entro un hombre alto y de cabello negro y blanco igual que su hijo pero mas corto y al lado de el entraron , un dragón de komodo y un gato gorila .

-buenos días –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa , correspondida por su esposa y su hijo .

-la conseguiste? –pregunto Drew acercándose a el .

-no la conseguí –respondió Doc.

-conseguir que? –pregunto su hijo con curiosidad de lo que estaban hablando sus padres. Estos dos se miraron y tuvieron que decirle.

-am Zak tu madre y yo estábamos buscando una niñera para que te cuide mientras no estamos –dijo Doc.

El chico los miro perplejos sin creer lo que dijo su padre.

-una niñera enserio –dijo riendo Zak – tengo 15 años , No necesito una niñera .

-si tendrás una niñera , no te vamos a dejar solo –dijo Drew seriamente

-ES ENSERIO! , porque no le dicen al tio Doyle que me cuide –dijo "algo" molesto Zak.

-no el va a venir con nosotros Zak –dijo Drew

-pero -estaba diciendo el chico pero alguien lo interrumpió.

-hola familia –dijo un hombre alto y de cabellera rojiza

-tío Doyle –dijo Zak –que haces aquí? –pregunto este.

-dos cosas mini-hombre , la primera les conseguí algo y la mala es para ti Zak es una niñera –dijo Doyle.

El chico no podía creerlo, su propio tío le consiguió una niñera

-enserio? –pregunto Drew sin creerlo

-si Drew , es la hija de una amiga –dijo Doyle

-entonces la hija de tu amiga es niñera? –pregunto Doc.

-si lo es porque? –dijo Doyle

-por nada –dijo esta ves Drew .

Zak suspiro y pensó . "_porque demonios una niñera , no soy un niño pequeño para que lo vigilen o sí? ._ Volvió a suspirar pero más frustrado que antes .

El chico observo como sus padre hablaban con su tío al respecto de la niñera , Zak voltea a ver a sus dos hermanos crypti Fisk y komodo , el los mira con melancolía y les dice

-chicos en verdad necesito una niñera –pregunta Zak , ambos crypti se miran entre si , komodo lo voltea a ver pero se va , en cambio Fisk se le acerca al joven.

-/en verdad no se? / -responde Fisk.

El chico vuelve a suspirar preguntándose ._ porque me tenia que pasar esto?._

-Zak estas bien –pregunta su madre , el chico la mira .

-mama dime que no van a llamar a la niñera? –dice Zak con un poco de fastidio en su voz .

-lo siento Zak pero si tendremos que llamarla –dice Drew mirando a su hijo.

* * *

><p>Esa misma tarde , los padres de Zak ya habían llamado a la niñera y se alegraron un poco porque acepto cuidar a su hijo .<p>

-mama, papa que pasa? –pregunta Zak

-acabamos de hablar con tu nueva niñera y asepto en cuidarte –responde Doc.

-QUEEEEE!? –grito el chico muy sorprendió y molesto- NOOOO! porque tuvieron que llamarla!

-Zak ni qué fin del mundo –dijo Drew

-si lo es para mí, NO SOY UN NIÑO TENGO 15 YA ESTOY EN LA EDAD DE NO TENER NIÑERAS –dijo Zak aún más enfadado.

-lo siento pero tendrás una niñera –dijo Doc.

Zak suspira y se va a su habitación molesto.

Pocos minutos mas tarde…..

Los padres de Zak y su tío estaban por irse, pero el chico seguía en su habitación sin querer salir.

-(suspiro) Zak no a salido de su habitación y en tres minutos nos vamo llegado la niñera? –dijo Drew

-descuida hermana llegara , y cuando llegue ella y Zak serán buenos amigos –dijo Doyle .

Antes de que pudiera responder Drew , suena el timbre , Doc se acerca a la puerta ,cuando abre muestra a una chica de unos 15 años de edad de cabellera rosa con un mechos rojo.

-hola usted debe ser el señor sábado cierto? –pregunto la joven con una sonrisa.

-si porque preguntas pequeña? –dijo Doc

-usted me llamo para que cuidara a su hijo –responde la chica

Doc se quedo mirando sorprendió a lo que la joven dijo .

-no me digas que tu debes ser la niñera cierto? –pregunto Doc . la chica nada más asiente

-aa Drew puedes venir? Pregunto Doc

Su esposa fue con Doyle para ver de que se trataba , cuando llegaron se sorprende (menos Doyle) en ver a la joven en la puerta

-am Doc quien es ella? –dijo susurrando Drew a su esposo.

-es la niñera de Zak –dijo Doc también susurrando.

Drew quedo sorprendida de lo que acabo de oir .

-hola Estefany –dijo Doyle saludando a la chica

-hola Doyle -respondió la chica con dulzura

Drew y Doc suspiran y ven la hora

-ya se nos está haciendo tarde , ya nos debemos que ir –dijo Doc

-muy bien , Estefany el número de mi esposo y mío está pegado en el réfri por si tienes algún problema –dijo Drew

-no se preocupe señora sábado todo va a estar bajo control –dijo Estefany .

-muy bien recuerda cualquier problema nos llamas esta bien –dijo Doc y Drew a la vez.

Cuando la chica ve que los tres adultos se fueron , ella entra a la casa para ver al "pequeño " que tenia que cuidar

-en donde estará el pequeño Zak –dijo para si misma la chica.

De repente la joven escucha unos pasos acercándose a donde estaba ella , y logra ver a un chico de su misma edad .

Zak al darse cuenta de la presencia de la joven se empeso a preguntar ._que ase esta chica aquí?_

-am hola soy Estefany y tu eres? –dijo presentándose la chica

-soy Zak y que haces en mi sala? –pregunto Zac

Estefany se sorprende del nombre del chico

-como dices que te llamas? –dijo la joven

-te acabo de decir mi nombre , me llamo Zak acaso estas sorda? –dijo Zak algo extrañado en el comportamiento de la chica

-tus padre no te dijeron que iba a venir? –dijo Estefany

-ellos no dijeron que vendría tu sino que vendría una niñera –dijo el chico

La chica lo mira y se le acerca –am Zak una cosa , yo soy tu niñera –dijo Estefany sorprendiendo al joven sábado ….

continuara...

* * *

><p>tada que les parecio espero les alla gustado pongan lo que opinen de la historia y no sean tan duros<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

La niñera de Zak 2

**hoooooolis a todos volvi , pensaron que abandone la historia? , pues pensaron mal , solo no tenia ideas de continuar la historia T-T , pero al fin se me llegaron , no me odien por tardarme enserio **

**nota the secret saturdays no me pertenese **

**y para no aburrirlos mas que coooomiense la historia ...**

* * *

><p>-am hola soy Estefany y tu eres? –dijo presentándose la chica<p>

-soy Zak y que haces en mi sala? –pregunto Zac

Estefany se sorprende del nombre del chico

-como dices que te llamas? –dijo la joven

-te acabo de decir mi nombre , me llamo Zak acaso estas sorda? –dijo Zak algo extrañado en el comportamiento de la chica

-tus padre no te dijeron que iba a venir? –dijo Estefany

-ellos no dijeron que vendría tu sino que vendría una niñera –dijo el chico

La chica lo mira y se le acerca –am Zak una cosa , yo soy tu niñera –dijo Estefany sorprendiendo al joven sábado ….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Zak había quedado atónico en lo que dijo la chica, y se preguntaba _"ahora que más va a empeorar"._

Estefany se empezaba a incomodar de la mirada fija del chico hacia ella, hasta que escucharon que alguien se acercaba, el que se acercaba era Fisk para ver cuál era la "niñera" del joven sábado, cuando ambos voltearon ven que Fisk se acercaba.

Estefany se paralizo de ver a un gato-gorila, Zak al notar la expresión paralizada de Estefany se empezó a reír sin disimular, hasta que la chica se dio cuenta

-tú de que te estas riendo!? –dijo Estefany enojada

-de ti, por como colocaste la cara al ver a mi hermano Fisk -dijo Zak aun riéndose

La chica nada más rodo los ojos por el comportamiento del "pequeño" que le tocaba cuidar, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

-ok Zak ve a tu cuarto hasta que te llame a cenar –dijo Estefany

El chico dejo de reír, volteando a mirar a la "niñera".

"_que acaso me mando a mi cuarto, quien se cree que es!?" _Se preguntaba Zak .

-y tu quien te dio el derecho de mandarme? –dijo molesto Zak

-pues soy tu niñera cierto, entonces te pido que vayas a tu habitación - dijo Estefany

Zak estaba enojado , no quería irse y menos que lo mandara una chica .

-ok como quiera iré a mi a cuarto ,FELIZ!-dijo Zak

-si y mucho –dijo Estefany

Zak rodo los ojos con fastidio y se va a su habitación pensando , "_bruja odiosa , ella no me puede mandar …."_ .

Zak con todo el enojo tira la puerta con mucha fuerza que se escucha el estruendo

Estefany mira a Fisk con una cara de sorpresa

-una pregunta él siempre se comporta asi?-dijo Estefany

-/_no del todo /-_respondió Fisk

-(suspiro) esto va a ser difícil de que lo imagine –dijo Estefany

En el cuarto de Zak…

El chico estaba sentado en la cama enojado porque una chica lo había mandado a su habitación

-esa chica es una … AAAAAHHH!-grito el chico frustrado

komodo lo que asía era mirarlo , Zak se da cuenta que komodo esta a su lado mirándolo

-lo siento komodo , estoy demasiado alterado –dijo Zak acariciando la cabeza komodo

-esa chica se cree que puede mandarme .. JA! , ya vera –dijo Zak …..

continuara...

* * *

><p>lose lose muy corto , ok voy a tratar de actualisar cuando tnga tiempo<p>

bueno antes que nada quisiera mandarle un gran saludo a viridiana .

y aqui se despide su tierna agemonio . bye bye


End file.
